Alphabet Soup
by AmenToTheMangaBible11
Summary: Just like the way we learn to spell and the way we learn to speak, the way we learn to fall in love can be a long and confusing process. (Drabble series.)
1. Alien

This shall be a drabble shot as I come up with new ideas, but I keep having random day dreams of topics involving this couple that are just adorable and I wanted to write them as a story. So, this will start out as rated T, but it may become M if I decide to make it so later on. Expect this to be as cute and fluffy as the anime itself... well, the first half of it anyway.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters within that realm. Would be nice though. This story will include references to both the English dubbed version and the English subbed version because I watched both and like certain things about both. Because.**

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _~Just like the way we learn to spell and the way we learn to speak, the way we learn to fall in love can be a long and confusing process._ *

Chapter 1: A is for Alien

* * *

"Ya know, I really hate it when you call me that, Kitty Cat," Kisshu mumbled while rubbing irritatingly at his neck. His expression was somewhere between a pout and a frown, and Ichigo had to smother a giggle at how petulant he looked.

"Says the sassy king of nicknames himself." The strawberry-haired girl finally let her laughter consume her, her shoulders shaking with poorly restrained mirth. His pout-frown deepened and he began to float a few inches above the ground, a habit he tended to have whenever he was embarrassed. She struggled to reign in her outburst.

"Calling me an alien isn't a nickname." Now he was genuinely annoyed.

Kisshu crossed his arms behind his head before lowering himself back down to the prickly grass below him. The sun was high in the sky, signaling midday, with a few scarce clouds lazily roaming like grazing cattle. The wind had died down to a whisper, and he momentarily dropped the conversation to listen to the peaceful stillness of the park. Even with all of the damage it had suffered, the Earth was still a beautiful planet.

Ichigo lay down beside him on her side, plucking at individual strands of grass with her small fingers before tossing them into the light breeze to watch them float away. Kisshu felt tempted to reach for her hand that was beside his, but at her small sigh of contentment he restrained the urge to brush her fingers with his.

"I barely consider you an alien anymore. You've been here for so long now, even after you helped your planet." Kisshu closed his eyes and hummed in response, unwilling to actually respond. Or maybe he just wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. Ichigo continued, "Kisshu... I'm glad you came back." Her voice was small and quiet, almost shy. He'd never heard her talk like that, at least not to him.

He rolled over to face her, a few strands of his dark green hair spilling over in front of his amber eyes. He smirked playfully at the young girl, one small pointed tooth peeking out at her. "Why's that Kitten?" Her cheeks dusted a fair shade of pink to rival her hair, but her forehead cinched up in irritation, her brows drawing together.

"No reason!" She squeaked out with a humph for emphasis. Ichigo crossed her arms and turned onto her back, intent on ignoring him until he got over himself, but he merely began to float again and moved a little closer to her until their shoulders were brushing before lowering himself back down to the ground. Feeling suddenly shy, she crossed her legs and moved to sit up, but he mimicked her movements until they were staring at each other again. "Kisshu, are we friends?" Her gaze was intently focused on her knees, as if they were suddenly very important to her.

He smiled crookedly, his ears twitching and dug his fingers into the grass to keep himself firmly planted on the ground. "Y-yeah, I'd say we are." Ichigo looked at him with thinly veiled suspicion; nothing was ever that easy with him. He smirked again and she just rolled her eyes in response. "On one condition, of course."

"Kish! Ugh, you're such a dork." She pushed his shoulder, fighting back a giggle when he fell over and pretended to be gravely injured. From his spot on the ground, he smiled at her with pink stained cheeks, gripping at his arm as if he had been stabbed and continued with his overly dramatic death scene for another moment before sitting up once more and looking at her intensely. Timidly, he placed his larger hand on top of her own, causing her to look up and lock eyes with him.

"I want you to stop referring to me as an alien." At his serious tone she stopped laughing to look at him in confusion. "I consider Earth my home just as much as you do." A shy smile pulled at her lips and she brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear with her free hand. She had yet to pull her other hand from under his, and his heart was practically pounding out of his chest. "Besides, if we really wanted to be technical, you're an alien to me too." He grinned widely, pointed canines shining in the sun, and allowed her to laugh at his expense just so he could be with her for a little while longer.

"Deal."

. . . . .

End Chapter 1.

* * *

1\. Well, there was number one. Can anyone guess what B will be? If anyone can, I'll mention your name next chapter! Hint: It has to do with a specific holiday that happened in the US this past weekend. Next chapter should be up soon, I hope.

2\. I am completely new to this fandom! Well, not completely. I watched the anime about 6 years ago, and as a preteen girl, fell in love with it. Recently I've been on a bit of an anime rampage and for some odd reason, I remembered this one and went to rewatch it. Kisshu was still my favorite character even after all this time. I feel so bad for him, so I need to give him a bit of love, because honestly, he deserved Ichigo in my opinion.

3\. Still a better love story than Twilight.

Thanks in advance to everyone who reads and reviews this, Love AMB11.


	2. B is for Bottle Rocket

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew!**

Chapter 2: B is for Bottle Rocket

* * *

"I need you to drink this for me!"

Kisshu nearly stumbled when the heavy bottle hit his chest. After he regained his balance, he looked at her questioningly before popping the lid off of the plastic drink bottle and taking a tentative sip. A little sweet, but the carbonation was kind of interesting.

"This won't kill me will it?" Ichigo shook her head spastically, fumbling with several small items that she'd unearthed from her satchel.

"Not unless you drink a lot of them every day for the rest of your life. I'm not even sure Cyniclons can get sick from sugar anyway," She mumbled before continuing to fiddle with whatever was inside of her bag.

Kisshu opened his mouth to speak but was suddenly interrupted by a loud explosion in the sky. Colorful lights lit up across the night in radiant blues and greens before fading back into the darkness. Instantly, the alien panicked and covered his ears, ducking his head and diving to the ground. Ichigo dropped her bag and ran over to him with a loud cry of his name, trying to be heard over the continuous streams of loud explosions.

"Kisshu! Hey, Kisshu! It's all right, it's not dangerous. You can get up!" She knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up at her, she smiled at him and helped him to his feet. "I suppose I should've warned you about that." She grinned sheepishly at him.

"It's so loud!" He covered his ears with a cringe when another multicolored explosion went off a few hundred feet to his left. Ichigo hurried back over to her bag, dragging him by the collar of his baggy shirt. She dug around inside it for a few seconds before standing to tie something around his head. Instantly, the obnoxious bangs were muffled to the point that it became tolerable. "Much better."

"It wouldn't be so bad if you didn't have superhuman hearing, ya know."

Ichigo saw her friends, Pai and Taruto among the mix, lined up on the bank of the lake nearby. That seemed to be the source of the larger fireworks. It had likely been Pudding's idea. A rapid-fire succession of fireworks continued to explode over the water in a myriad of amazing colors. She smiled warmly, thoroughly excited to join them.

"It's just fireworks, humans use them to celebrate." A pink and red flower bloomed in the air above them, illuminating them momentarily. "I have some smaller ones too if you'd like to see how they work. My dad gave them to me a few days ago so I could set them off with everybody, but I figured you might be a little curious about them." Ichigo took the mostly empty bottle from him and finished the rest of the drink before picking up one of the sticks she'd dropped earlier.

She handed the bottle rocket to Kisshu, who took it nervously, perfectly aware that the device was likely designed to blow up. After he'd inspected it thoroughly, he handed it back to Ichigo, who set it into the empty bottle on the ground. She lit the wicker cord and then backed away.

"You may want to move!"

Kisshu hurried over to where she was, standing partially behind her. In only a few seconds, the bottle rocket shot off into the air where it promptly joined the other explosions in the sky. He smiled at the sight.

"Earth has all of the best stuff." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was watching the concussive light show in front of them delightedly, practically jumping with excitement.

"Do you want to go try and set off one of the big ones?" She asked with a grin, obviously excited. He nodded and allowed her to tug him towards the group where he could hear the children whining and laughing, respectively, and see several sparkling sticks in the hands of the girls. Just then another firework went off, this time an oversized, cheesy heart that illuminated the strawberry-haired girl that was running a few steps ahead of him.

That one was his favorite.

. . . . . . . . .

End Chapter 2.

* * *

1\. I did say this was gonna be a drabble fic. Short chapters. I hope to try to update at least every day since they are so short.

2\. Can you guess what C will be?

Read and Review, Love AMB11. :)


End file.
